


At long last.

by Alexander_Fenris



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Fenris/pseuds/Alexander_Fenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt the bullet get through him, but there was no pain.<br/>Nothing major. He concluded.<br/>Except his mind changed when he felt on his knees, unable to move. He hear a yell as he tasted iron on his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At long last.

He felt the bullet get through him, but there was no pain.  
Nothing major. He concluded.  
Except his mind changed when he felt on his knees, unable to move. He hear a yell as he tasted iron on his mouth. Was he dying? He wouldn’t mind. Really, his life, since Piers death had been nothing. But he had to respect the young man last wish. He had to keep going. He had to keep BSAA teams safe.  
“It’s ok Captain. You’ve done enough.”  
He immediately recognized the voice. He turned his head and he saw the world being whiter than it used to be. The yell had stop, the noises of war had stop. The warmth from his blood moving though his throat and down his lips was still there. Not far was someone he though he would never see again.  
Piers.  
“Piers” he called. He had to get up. Get to him. Don’t let him go. Don’t let him die. But he couldn’t move. He sense something he hadn’t felt in a while. Fear and panic.  
Piers chuckle and move closer before kneeling by his side offering him a gentle smile.  
“I’m not going anywhere.”  
Chris tried to move an arm, to touch him grab him, but he found he couldn’t move at all.  
“The bullet ruptured your spine” Piers explained. He then look at him sadly. “I want you to live Captain. I wish for you to live, and be happy, have a wife and kids if you wish to. But…”  
A warm hand was on his face. The world became even more white.  
“You can’t have that can you?”  
Of course he couldn’t. It had been ten years now since Piers died. Ten years of the same shit over and over, and over again. He hadn’t passed a week without thinking of Piers one way or the other. At first it was every second. Then gradually it was less and less. Now he wasn’t really thinking of him, not consciously, the thought “This make me think of Piers” now being part of his mind reflexion.  
“I can’t. Not without you”  
“You can still live if you wish Captain. Now a day, a broken spine isn’t the automatic wheelchair like it used to be. Even at your age.”  
“I’ve lived long enough”  
The warm hand on his face moved to caress his jaw. Chris leaned into the touch the best he could in his position.  
“Are you sure? You could still do good. You could still save lives.”  
“I think…I had my shares of saving people, I’m gladly giving to job to someone else. I’ve had enough.”  
“I understand. But you need to know. This is final. You won’t have the choice to come back once you’re through.”  
“Will I be with you?”  
“I’m not just here for some ghost show captain.”  
“Then I’m one hundred percent sure. I did my best. It’s time to rest now.”  
Piers nod and his hand move, intertwining around Chris’s own,even if the Captain couldn’t move it. The though felt electric, and his whole body felt lighter. Piers gently pulled his hand toward him.  
Finally, his nightmare of a life was over.


End file.
